Love's song
by star-zapphire
Summary: Kole está de cumpleaños y todos los titanes han sido invitados a su fiesta sorpresa. Jericó quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero... ¿Podrá hacerlo sin utilizar palabras?
1. Enamorado de la chica de cristal

**bueno, me gusta mucho esta pareja, creo que Jericó y Koleson adorables, y no me pude aguantar... tenía que escribir un fic sobre estos dos :) espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de los teen titans o DC comics.**

Capítulo 1: Enamorado de la chica de cristal

Sonrió y cerró los ojos. De verdad era un placer hacer aquello… no había nada que le gustara más que sentarse en una piedra en la cima de la montaña y tocar su guitarra al compás de la suave brisa… bueno, sí había algo que le gustaba más. Mucho más… ese algo, era Kole

Ah sí, Kole… la dulce y tierna chica del cabello rosado y los ojos celeste puro… solo al pensar en ella, se le venían a la cabeza mil melodías armoniosas que tocaba feliz mientras sentía el viento en su rostro. Esa linda y adorable chica se había robado su corazón y no tenía idea cómo y cuándo, apenas habían entablado un par de conversaciones, y bastó solo eso para que se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorado...

Pero… ¿Cómo confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que amas si no puedes hablar? Qué desgracia aquella… él podía utilizar señas, pero ¿podría ella entenderlas? Podía pedirle a alguien que fuera su traductor, pero no sería lo mismo que otra persona se lo dijera… podía introducirse en el cuerpo de alguien más y decirle por medio de ese cuerpo, pero sería como si el que la amara fuera otra persona… podía escribirle una carta, pero jamás podría explicarle lo que sentía por medio del papel, tendría que escribir un libro…

Ni siquiera le había hablado, ya que él era mudo, él solo la escuchaba hablar, veía como se movían esos bonitos e infantiles labios y observaba la forma en que su cabello se movía con el viento, se perdía en esos cristalinos ojos y el sonido de su voz lo cautivaba. En resumen, Kole lo volvía loco.

Lo que sabía de ella, era que su verdadero nombre era Kole Weathers, venía de la jungla, vivía con su mejor amigo, un cavernícola llamado Gnarkk, podía convertirse en cristal, le gustaba balancearse por la lianas, el color celeste era su favorito, prefería la jungla a la ciudad, no le gustaba el ruido de los autos, la papaya era su fruta favorita, y que a veces se sentía un poco sola viviendo en la jungla, a pesar de tener a Gnarkk.

Aun que también supo cosas de Kole sin necesidad de que ella se lo dijera. Supo que era muy maternal y fiel con Gnarkk, por ejemplo. Supo que era bastante ruda a pesar de lo angelical que se veía, la había visto discutir con Cyborg a cerca de que las chicas eran mejores que los chicos. Se dio cuenta de que era bastante inteligente, intuitiva, muy ágil, amable, amigable, sociable, inocente y muy, pero muy dulce.

A demás era tan linda… era la chica perfecta para él. Por lo general nadie se molestaba en conversar con él más de un minuto, ya que él no podría contestarle, pero Kole se había pasado mucho tiempo hablando con él, las dos veces que lo hizo. Hablaba de forma bastante natural, como si estuviera hablando con una persona que tuviera las mismas capacidades vocales que ella. Le preguntaba cosas de sí o no, para que él también pudiera responderle, cosa que nadie hacía.

No se aburría con él, eso debía ser una señal, ¿no? todos se aburrían con él por que no podía hablar, pero ella se la pasaba bastante bien, o eso es lo que pudo percibir. Quería verla de nuevo, quería decirle lo que sentía… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Mmm… ¿besándola? No, jamás se atrevería a arrebatarle su primer beso a una inocente chica que quizás no quería tenerlo con él, ¿invitándola a salir? Eso tomaría más tiempo, y ya no se aguantaba…

De pronto una canción interrumpió sus pensamientos… era su comunicador titán. Robin…

"¿Jericó?" preguntó

_Hola_. Dijo Jericó con una seña

"hola, llamaba para recordarte que debes estar aquí, en Jump city mañana, ya sabes por qué…"

_No. en realidad no._ dijo preocupado con más gestos

"el cumpleaños de Kole, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Vamos a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa aquí en nuestra torre"

_¡No! lo había olvidado por completo, ¿Cómo voy a llegar a Jump city mañana si me encuentro a más de seiscientos kilómetros de distancia?_ Le preguntó con gestos

"le diré a Heraldo que pase por ti" dijo Robin encogiéndose de hombros

_Uff. De acuerdo, ¿algo más que decir, Robin?_ Preguntó

"no, solo eso… de acuerdo, adiós, llámanos si tienes algún problema"

_Lo haré_. Colgó

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera estado pasando todos estos días pensando únicamente en la chica de cristal y se le hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños? Totalmente descabellado… no sabía qué regalarle.

¿Un ramo de flores? Muy repetido… ¿chocolates? No creía que le gustaran… definitivamente, no sabía que regalarle…

Espera un momento. Tenía la idea perfecta. Ya sabía que regalarle, y a la vez podría confesarle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Brillante, brillante, brillante. ¡Sí! No podía explicárselo con palabras, ni escribiendo, pero podía utilizar lo que mejor podía hacer… _música_.

De inmediato comenzó a pensar en Kole y a componer una hermosa melodía que se le vino a la cabeza a penas pensó en su sonrisa, en su voz… sonrió. No podía esperar a que fuera mañana.

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que por lo menos una persona lo haya leído xD sé que no a mucha gente le gusta esta pareja, ya que no es muy popular, así que no espero que tenga mucho éxito. de todas formas, gracias por leer! y dejen reviews!**


	2. Reencuentros

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo :)**

Capítulo 2: Reencuentros

Los rayos del sol inundaron la habitación de Jericó, deleitándolo con el agradable calor mañanero. De pronto la luz le llegó a los ojos y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Se estiró, suspiró y sonrió, ansioso por ver a la dueña de su corazón.

Después de arreglarse, sacó su guitarra, salió de la casa y se sentó en una piedra, desde la que podía ver montaña abajo. Bosque y todo verde, era hermoso. La brisa acariciaba su piel y el calor del sol producía una agradable sensación. El aire era puro y fresco y podía escuchar el sonido del riachuelo de por ahí cerca y las aves cantando. Definitivamente, era el mejor lugar del mundo si se quería meditar, relajarse y tocar el guitarra.

Practicó la canción una vez más, escuchando la melodía, sonriendo y dejando que sus sentimientos por la chica fluyeran con el viento. Sí, la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, y hoy iba a decírselo… pero… ¿qué tal si no le gustaba la canción?, ¿qué tal si no le gustaba la música?... ay Dios. Este último pensamiento comenzó a preocuparlo, pero se dijo a si mismo que no iba a deprimirse hasta que se dieran los hechos y ella dijera que no le gustaba. Hasta entonces, debía pensar positivamente.

Se abrió un portal a sus espaldas

"hola, Jericó" lo saludó amistosamente Heraldo "¿vienes?"

_Claro._ Dijo sonriendo y asintiendo a la vez que tomaba su guitarra y pasaba a través del portal. Minutos más tarde, atravesaron otro portal hacia la torre de los titanes. La torre estaba decorada alegremente, con globos, guirnaldas y adornos festivos de diversos colores. Había una mesa con comida, y algunos de los titanes que ya estaban allí, estaban usando gorros o tocaban las cornetas de cumpleaños. En otra mesa estaban apilados montones de regalos.

Vio a su buena amiga Argent, que estaba charlando con Hot Spot. Los dos al verlo le sonrieron y le dirigieron una mirada amistosa. Jericó se encaminó hacia ellos cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo…

"¡hola, querido amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?" le gritó Starfire con mucha alegría y energía y una ENORME sonrisa. Le dio un cariñoso abrazo de oso

_Bien, Star… ¿y tú?_ Le dijo con señas con mucho esfuerzo por el asfixiante abrazo de la tamaraniana

"¡estoy muy alegre de volver a verte, querido amigo! ¡Gracias por preguntar! Oh, por favor sírvete lo que quieras y diviértete" lo alentó Starfire a la vez que lo soltaba

_De acuerdo…_ dijo recuperando el aliento.

"¿qué hay, viejo?" dijo Chico bestia chocando puños con el rubio, éste sonrió

"hola" dijo Raven con su voz monótona pero una cálida sonrisa

"saludos, compañero titán" le dijo Robin respetuosamente, para luego reírse, acercarse a él y abrazarlo

"ha pasado tiempo, Jericó, es genial volver a verte" dijo Cyborg con una amigable sonrisa levantando el pulgar

"oh, lo mismo digo" dijo una voz masculina acercándose

"yo también" agregó una femenina. Eran Hot Spot y Argent.

Se saludaron amistosamente. Luego saludó a Pantha, Estrella Roja, Bushido, Trueno y Rayo, que eran los únicos invitados que habían llegado hasta el momento. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría Kole… la puerta se abrió y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, ansioso por ver a la chica de cristal cruzar por allí, pero… no era ella. Suspiró

"los titanes Este están aquí, ya puede comenzar la fiesta" dijo Speedy alegremente saludando con una mano a todos los titanes presentes. Abeja se situó al lado de Speedy y lo apartó

"no le hagan caso, chicos, solo dice idioteces…" dijo Abeja, los titanes se rieron.

Aqualad, mas y menos que se encontraban tras abeja y Speedy, suspiraron, iniciando la cuenta regresiva…

"tres…" dijo mas

"dos…" dijo menos

"uno…" dijo Aqualad

"¡SIEMPRE QUIERES DEJARME MAL EN FRENTE DE LOS DEMÁS!" le gritó Speedy enojado

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" contestó Abeja

"¡CLARO QUE SÍ!"

"¡ESO ES POR QUE TÚ ME PROVOCAS…!"

"¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES TÚ…."

"hey chicos, chicos, no peleen, es el cumpleaños de Kole…" dijo una voz conocida

"tienes razón" dijo Speedy sonriendo mirando a su viejo amigo

"a demás, la fiesta no comienza hasta que llegue Kid flash, así que declaro que la fiesta ya puede empezar" dijo Kid flash sonriendo con arrogancia, los demás se rieron

Todos fueron a saludar a los titanes este y a Kid flash amistosamente, de pronto se hizo una pausa y todo quedó en silencio

"hey, ¿no les importa que haya invitado a alguien?" preguntó el velocista

"por supuesto que no, querido amigo" dijo Starfire con una ancha sonrisa

"bueno, pues… en ese caso… ven aquí, tortuga" sonrió burlonamente mirando a la puerta entre abierta "no seas tímida"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y miraron a la puerta. Jericó, por estar detrás, no pudo ver más que una persona con cabello rosado caminando a través de la puerta… ¡KOLE! Tenía que serlo, tenía que serlo… pero, aguarda un minuto. El cabello de Kole era más oscuro, y tenía antenas, no cuernos… no era Kole. Se acercó para ver mejor, y vio a una delgada chica de piel gris, cabello rosa con forma de cuernos, y vestido negro y morado caminando con timidez, lentamente a través de todos esos ojos curiosos, ruborizada y con la mirada baja. Caminó a Kid flash y se aferró a su brazo como si fuera una niña en su primer día de escuela aferrándose al brazo de su padre para no tener que enfrentar todas las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de clase.

"…hola" dijo con timidez un poco escondida detrás de Kid flash, éste se rió y la miró con ternura "yo… lamento haber venido sin haber sido invitada, es solo que Kid flash insistió y…"

"aguarda un momento, Jinxy, YO te invité" dijo Kid flash dándole ánimos

"¡tonterías, querida amiga Jinx! ¡Ahora eres una joven titán y todos los titanes están invitados!" dijo Starfire amistosamente

La chica de cabello rosado que NO era Kole, sonrió cálidamente. Starfire se acercó a ella y la abrazó… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica? La había visto aquél día, después de la lucha contra la hermandad del mal… bueno, no importaba.

De pronto se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose por el pasillo… esa hermosa y dulce voz era inconfundible… ¡Kole! Ésta vez sí que era ella

"muy bien, todos escóndanse" dijo Robin, de inmediato todos se escondieron tras las mesas, muebles y cualquier cosa que hubiera en el lugar. Robin, Chico bestia, Raven, Starfire y Cyborg se quedaron esperando en el centro de la habitación… se abrió la puerta y…

**Si quieres saber qué pasa a continuación, solo debes hacer click en un botón que se encuentra en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla que dice NEXT...**


	3. ¡Sopresa!

"¡Chicos, hola! Es genial volver a…" la chica de cristal se detuvo al ver la decoración, los regalos, los globos, la comida, y a los titanes fundadores usando gorros de cumpleaños "ah… ¿qué es todo esto, chicos?" preguntó confundida

En menos de un segundo, todos los titanes saltaron de sus escondites y con alegría y entusiasmo, gritaron al unísono…

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"

Kole rió de alegría y sonrió de oreja a oreja

"¡no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto, de verdad, gracias!" dijo agradecida y feliz.

Todos los titanes se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron. Jericó se quedó paralizado, admirando lo linda que se veía… no pudo más que quedarse allí parado con esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado y mirarla con amor. Cuando todo se calmó y dejaron respirar a Kole, ésta le dirigió una dulce mirada al rubio. Jericó se sonrojó, y sintió que su corazón galopaba como un potro salvaje…

"¿no tienes nada que decirme, Jericó?" le preguntó con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa lo deslumbró, comenzó a temblar y con una sonrisa nerviosa…

_Feliz cumpleaños_. Le dijo con gestos

"¿eso significa feliz cumpleaños?" le preguntó ella emocionada

_Sí_. Dijo el rubio asintiendo con una sonrisa

"pues muchas gracias, eres muy amable" le respondió la peli-rosa

"lamento interrumpir su momento romántico" dijo Chico bestia haciendo que Jericó y Kole se sonrojaran "pero una fiesta no es una fiesta sin música, Cy, ¡súbele a la música!" dijo Beast boy apuntando a Cyborg que se encontraba tras una mesa con parlantes y equipos

"de acuerdo, viejo" dijo Cyborg sonriendo y pulsó un botón. De inmediato se apagaron las luces y salió una bola disco del techo, que comenzó a girar y a alumbrar con pequeños círculos la habitación.

Ms. New Booty de Bubba Sparxxx comenzó a sonar en la habitación, y todos se pusieron a bailar. Chico Bestia se quedó atónito mirando como los demás bailaban. Fue a robar un micrófono y lo encendió

"¡viejo! ¿A esto llaman música?" preguntó el chico verde por el micrófono, todos se detuvieron y lo miraron "yo les enseñaré qué es música…" le hizo una señal a Cyborg y una nueva canción comenzó a escucharse…

_When there's trouble you know who to call …_ comenzó Chico Bestia

_TEEN TITANS!_ Gritaron todos con entusiasmo

_From their tower they can see it all_ siguió el chico verde

_TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack  
you can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS GO!_ Gritaron nuevamente todos.

Chico bestia comenzó a bailar mientras que todos aplaudían y gritaban animados.

_With their super powers they unite_

_TEEN TITANS! _Gritaron

_Never met a villain that they liked_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run  
They'll never stop 'til their job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS GO!_

_1, 2, 3, 4, GO!… _gritaron todos

TEEN TITANS! Terminó Chico bestia y todos aplaudieron

"¡BUENAS NOCHES, TITANES!" gritó imitando aquella vez que había cantado en Tokio.

Todos los titanes siguieron hablando animados y cuando Cyborg puso una nueva canción todos se pusieron a bailar. Jericó, muy interesado en la canción de Chico Bestia no se había dado cuenta de que Kole estaba a su lado. La miró, se estaba riendo, y ésta lo miró a él también.

"oye, gracias por haber venido a mi fiesta" le dijo Kole con una sonrisa coqueta

_Ha sido un placer_. Dijo con señas sonriendo nervioso, Kole se rió al verlo así

_¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó el Rubio mirándola extrañado

"no es nada" respondió Kole "oye, ¿quieres hablar?" le preguntó Kole amistosamente

Jericó abrió los ojos como plato y no pudo creer que esa angelical chica le estuviera hablando a él. Definitivamente, ella también sentía algo, si no, le habría pedido a otro que hablara con ella, ¿no? no le habría pedido justamente a él, que era mudo, si quería hablar

_Me encantaría_. Le respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa y gestos

"eso pensé… debe ser difícil no poder hablar" completó Kole explicándose por completo

Jericó torció el gesto…debía haber sabido que no se refería a lo que él pensaba. A quien quería engañar… ¿Cómo una chica como ella podría fijarse en alguien como él?

_No tienes idea._ Le dijo con señas, asintiendo con tristeza

"pero al no poder hablar, debes tener más desarrollado alguna otra habilidad, o eso es lo que vi en un programa de televisión con Star el otro día…"

Los ojos del mudo se iluminaron, y rápidamente fue corriendo a buscar la guitarra, para demostrarle que tenía muy desarrollada la habilidad musical, le tocaría la canción y ella sabría lo que sentía. Corrió nuevamente hacia Kole para iniciar su composición, pero… ¡¿Dónde estaba Kole?

Ya no estaba allí. La buscó con la mirada y la vio hablando con Hot Spot y Argent… suspiró. Ella era la cumpleañera y seguramente nadie la dejaría en paz en toda la noche. Bueno, eso no le impediría pasar un tiempo con ella de todas formas. Caminó hacia Kole y sus amigos Argent y Hot Spot

"hola, regresaste" dijo alegremente Kole "¿A dónde habías ido?" le preguntó curiosa. El músico suspiró

_No importa…_ hizo algunos gestos

"¿ah?" preguntó Kole sin entender

"él quiere decir _no importa_" respondió Argent

"hey, ¿entiendes el lenguaje de los mudos?" le preguntó el chico de fuego, gratamente sorprendido, Argent sonrió y se sonrojó

"bueno… no es nada, es bastante fácil…" dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con sus guantes

"¿bromeas? No seas tan modesta, Argie" le dijo Hot Spot con una sonrisa burlona "¿Cómo es que sabes?"

"bueno, SPOTTY" acentuó burlonamente, él se rió "mi primo es mudo y…" comenzó a contarle y se fueron a hablar a otra parte. Jericó y Kole se quedaron solos

"solos de nuevo, ¿eh, Jericó?" le insinuó Kole arqueando una ceja infantilmente y codeándolo suavemente, luego se rió. El rubio se rió silenciosamente también

_Eso parece._ Jericó pensó que si pudiera hablar, de seguro estaría tartamudeando, así que era una suerte, aun que al parecer ella parecía darse cuenta del nerviosismo que sentía. _¿Estás disfrutando de tu fiesta?_ Le preguntó con una boba sonrisa

"lo siento, Jericó, pero no te entiendo" le dijo con tristeza

Jericó le hizo una seña de que se quedara allí, y fue corriendo a buscar a Argent. Parecía estar flirteando con Hot Spot, por la coqueta expresión de su rostro, y la atontada sonrisa del chico de fuego…

_¿Interrumpo algo?_ Le preguntó a Argent con señas, que volvió rápidamente a la tierra

"…oh, no, nada…" le contestó

_¿Quisieras darme una libreta y un lápiz, por favor? _Le preguntó a la pelinegra

"oh, claro" dijo sonriendo, y formó con sus poderes un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta "¿así está bien?" le preguntó en cuanto depositó los objetos en las manos del rubio

_Está muy bien, gracias, Argie_. Le dio las gracias y se fue con la libreta a hablar con Kole, pero… no estaba.

Suspiró… la buscó con la mirada y la encontró, estaba rodeada de los titanes Este. _Esto no será fácil… _pensó y se encaminó hacia ella.


	4. ¿Porqué todos se roban a MI Kole?

_Hola, chicos_. Los saludó con una mano

"¡hola!" respondieron todos con entusiasmo

_¿De qué hablaban? _Les preguntó. Ninguno entendió, así que lo escribió en la libreta que Argent le había dado: _¿De qué hablaban? _Les mostró la libreta y todos entendieron

"ah, solo le estaba contando a Kole la vez en que derroté a control fenómeno yo solo" dijo Speedy presumiendo con una sonrisa

"¡claro que no!, yo también derroté a control fenómeno" alegó Aqualad

"y yo también" replicó Abeja molesta por no ser reconocida

"todos lo hicimos" dijo Menos

"¡sí!" corroboró Mas

"está bien, es verdad, pero técnicamente, yo hice lo más importante…" siguió orgulloso

"¿qué? Sin mí, alrededor de cien personas hubieran muerto en el tren" dijo Abeja enojada

"sin mí, ninguna persona de la ciudad habría podido tener agua durante meses" dijo Aqualad

"sin nosotros, se habría destruido el centro de Jump city" dijo Mas

"así es" dijo Menos

"¡Y SIN MÍ, ESOS COHETES HUBIERAN HECHO EXPLOTAR LA CIUDAD ENTERA! ¡SUPEREN ESO, INÚTILES!" dijo Speedy infantilmente y empezaron a discutir.

Jericó aprovechó ese momento para llevarse a Kole de la mano y hablar con ella en privado.

"gracias" dijo Kole sonriendo a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco

_No es nada, ellos no pueden estar ni cinco minutos sin pelear, ¿no? _escribió rápidamente Jericó. Kole lo leyó lentamente, finalmente, se rió

"tienes razón" dijo ella mirándolos. El rubio la tocó suavemente con el dedo índice en el hombro para llamar su atención "¿qué sucede, Jericó?" preguntó sonriendo amablemente

Jericó se quedó sin palabras. Estaban a un metro del gran ventanal de la torre que cubría toda una pared, y la luz de la luna le daba un toque plateado al rostro de la chica de cristal, se preguntó cómo se verían los rayos color plata de la luna filtrados a través del transparente y brillante cristal. Escribió lentamente, debatiéndose entre sí mostrarle o no la libreta, se decidió por hacerlo.

_La luz de la luna te sienta muy bien, te ves muy linda_. No quiso poner Hermosa, por que creyó que sonaría un poco más dramático y sobre actuado, a pesar de que era lo que realmente pensaba.

Kole lo leyó lentamente. Al final se sonrojó y sonrió encantada. Rodeó su rostro con las manos, y pestañeó varias veces, coqueteando

"gracias, eres muy dulce" le dijo con voz enternecida

_Es la verdad._ Escribió torpe y rápidamente, y se lo mostró. Ella soltó una risita nerviosa y encantada. Kole tosió de repente

"tengo la garganta seca" dijo con la voz atragantada frotándose el cuello

_No te muevas de aquí, te traeré algo de beber_. Escribió ansiosa y rápidamente, antes de que se parara a buscar algo

"muchas gracias" dijo ella sonriendo

Jericó corrió a buscar una gaseosa. Había muchas… ¿Cuál sería su favorita? _"su favorita…"_ ella no vivía en la ciudad, jamás debía haberlas probado. Pero… ¿Cuál le gustaría más?... su fruta preferida era la papaya, ¿no? así que le llevaría una _Pap._

Fue a ver si estaba junto al ventanal, y adivinen… ¡Kole no estaba! Si no que estaba hablando con Kid flash y Jinx… se acercó a ellos

_Hola_ saludó con una mano.

"Hola" dijeron Kid flash y Jinx. Kole se rió por la insistencia del rubio por estar con ella, pero le gustaba…

"hola" dijo entre risitas. Jericó se rió silenciosamente y se sonrojó, luego le ofreció la _Pap_ "oh, gracias" dijo ella y lo tomó. De pronto lo escupió todo… "¿qué es esto? ¿Qué tiene esta cosa que me diste? Tiene muchas burbujas que me raspan y hacen que me arda la garganta" dijo con los ojos llorosos por el gas

"es el gas, ¿acaso no sabes lo que es?" le preguntó Kid flash aguantando la risa

"no en realidad, es la primera vez que tomo una de estas cosas… ¿Cómo se llaman?"

"gaseosas" dijo Kid flash lentamente y Jinx se rió, haciendo que el velocista se riera también

"¿Cómo es que nunca las has probado?" le preguntó Jinx con curiosidad

"no vivo en la ciudad, de donde yo vengo, no hay esas cosas"

"¿de dónde vienes?"

"vivo en la jungla con mi mejor amigo Gnarkk" lo buscó con la mirada, estaba con Cyborg y Chico bestia "oh, mírenlo, allá está…" dijo sonriendo la chica de cristal

"¿vives en la jungla, es en serio?" le preguntó Jinx impresionada

"así es, todo allá es mucho más bonito que acá, aquí solo hay edificios y autos y gris" dijo ella triste

"claro que no, la ciudad también tiene sus encantos" defendió Kid flash sonriendo de lado

"¿ah sí? ¿Cómo cual? En la jungla todo es más colorido, es el lugar con más colores que he visto" dijo ella convencida

"eso es porque no has estado en Las vegas" le dijo Kid flash guiñándole el ojo

"¿las vegas? ¿Dónde queda eso?" preguntó con curiosidad

"bueno, quizás alguno de estos días, si estás libre… tú y yo podríamos…" dijo con una seductora sonrisa de galán poniendo discretamente el brazo alrededor de Kole

Jericó sintió una punzada de celos, pero no hizo nada, él no era así, no le gustaba pelear, así que esperaría a que la dejara en paz…

"ejem…" se aclaró Jinx la garganta sonoramente. Kid flash se volteó a verla e inmediatamente quitó el brazo de Kole. Jinx tenía el disgusto escrito por toda la cara

"¿celosa, Jinxy?" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el velocista

"CLARO QUE NO, pero… jamás me has llevado a Las Vegas…" dijo Jinx secamente desviando la mirada, un poco avergonzada

"¿ah no? ¿En serio? Pues… ¿qué estamos esperando?" dijo él con los ojos brillantes

"pero… ¿ahora?" preguntó ella sorprendida de repente

"claro, siempre es hora de ir a Las Vegas, ¿o prefieres Paris, la ciudad del amor?" continuó con una pícara sonrisa, ella se sonrojó

"LAS VEGAS, POR SUPUESTO" dijo ella automáticamente y él se rió

"de acuerdo" la tomó en sus brazos "estaremos de vuelta antes de que puedas decir _Flash_" dijo guiñándoles un ojo y desaparecieron

"nuevamente, estamos solos" dijo Kole riéndose

_Sí…_ asintió. Con una nerviosa sonrisa, aliviado de que el fastidioso y mujeriego velocista se encontrara a bastantes kilómetros de distancia como para robarse o intentar flirtear con SU Kole. Tomó su libreta y escribió: _¿quisieras esperarme aquí un momento, mientras voy por tu regalo?_ Le mostró la libreta. Los celestes ojos de la chica de cristal se iluminaron repentinamente

"claro" dijo ella sin pensarlo

_Pero NO te muevas de aquí, de verdad_. Escribió de nuevo y se aseguró de que la pelirosa lo leyera

"de acuerdo, no me moveré" dijo ella entre risitas

Jericó corrió a buscar su guitarra, pero… ¿Dónde la había dejado? La encontró… Speedy la tenía y estaba _tocando_… fue a donde él estaba.

"…por supuesto que sé tocar guitarra, preciosa" le dijo el arquero a Starfire que estaba fascinada y a Raven que estaba poco convencida, Robin, a un lado, ardía de celos

"¿ah, en serio? Pues toca algo" lo desafió Raven. El arquero se puso nervioso

"sí, Speedy, tócanos algo, por favor" dijo Robin con una maliciosa sonrisa

"oh… sí, claro" dijo el aludido tomando MAL la guitarra… "pero… parece que Jericó la necesita, ¿no es así, Jericó?" le preguntó con una falsa sonrisa guiñándole un ojo.

_Sí._ Dijo asintiendo y le quitó la guitarra. Se alejó con su instrumento en la mano mientras escuchaba la discusión que se originaba por la falta de credibilidad hacia el arquero sobre si sabía o no tocar guitarra.

Buscó a Kole… y ¡sí estaba allí! Esbozó una radiante sonrisa de auténtica y pura felicidad y caminó hacia ella, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos.

* * *

**Bueno, no pensé que tendría tanto éxito, ¡2 REVIEWS! xD hablando en serio, hubieron otros usuarios que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos, así que decidí continuarla. Perdón si no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero últimamente he estado trabajando en otros proyectos, para , tómense esto como un MUY atrasado regalo de navidad xD **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! ...:::NIKKI THE FREAKY:::...**


End file.
